


Just Got Paid

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Basically The Office but with Druck, David and Matteo live together, David has had top surgery, David is Pam, David speaks Croatian, Fluff, Future Fic, I don’t know what to tag, I just rewatched The Office so enjoy, Matteo is Jim, Multi, Smut, They have a child, Use of Croatian, Use of Italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: “Okay, we’ll have closets to have sex in! Oh, and one gay closet” Leon said, Matteo and David looking at each other, trying not to laugh. “Is it because Matteo and I are gay?” David asks, Leon nodding.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Kudos: 40





	Just Got Paid

“Fuck, babe don’t stop” David moaned, Matteo thrusting into him making the boy feel incredible. “You feel so fucking good baby” The blonde groaned, the slight sting of David scratching his back intensifying every feeling in his body. 

“Right there, please oh my go—“ David let out a scream of pleasure, his orgasm hitting him harder than ever before. His eyes rolled back, arching off the bed while Matteo fucks into letting him ride out his orgasm. Soon after, Matteo comes inside David causing the boys aftershocks to feel even more powerful. They come down from their high, Matteo disposing of the condom while handing David his ugly Christmas sweater for the party happening in thirty minutes.

“Fuck, I need a nap” David mumbled, pulling the sweater over his head after slipping on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, along with a pair of socks. “Why?” The blonde asked, pulling his boy to his chest. “Because, you just fucked the shit out of me. That tires you out, babe” He smirked, resulting in being playfully pushed away by his boyfriend. “You’re such a brat” Matteo jokes, before opening his door and pushing David into the living room. 

Apparently they got the time wrong, because all their friends were sitting in the living room. “Look who decided to finally stop fucking!” Jonas joked, the couple turning red. “Wow, Merry Christmas and happy holidays. It was great seeing all of you, but oh my god look at the time! I have to go!” David responded, waving at everyone before running into Matteo’s bedroom. Matteo responding with a simple “Breh“ Making everyone laugh. “WHAT THE FUCK DUDE” David yells, making everyone die of laughter. 

They hear some shuffling, and after a few minutes David walks back out with a cigarette in his mouth, and an empty bottle of wine in his hand. He hands another cigarette to Matteo, lighting them at the same time before throwing the lighter onto the coffee table. “I need to throw this away” 

“How long has that been empty?” Hanna asks, “Um, two minutes?” David laughs out. Everyone giving Matteo a “What the fuck?” Look when he leaves, Matteo shrugging in response. When David comes back to the living room, Matteo pulls him to his chest. “You okay?” He asks, concern painting his face. “Nein, our friends just heard us fucking. That’s embarrassing” David slurs, wine gets him the most drunk. “Baby, hey. Look at me, it’s okay that just means we’re like everyone else” Matteo tries to explain, eventually getting David to let go of the event. 

After an hour, all the wine had officially kicked in. Wine drunk David was a cuddly, and unfiltered yet intelligent David. Matteo lets David choose the music to fill the apartment, Hans agreeing because he quite enjoys David’s taste in music. “Oh my god, I love this song. Matteo, you know this song. Sing it with me” David slurred out, everyone aweing at the couple. 

Matteo pulled his boyfriend into his chest, intertwining their fingers. Motion Sickness by Phoebe Bridgers playing through the speaker, “I hate you, for what you did. And I miss you like a little kid” David sang, Matteo smiling down at him with adoration. “I have emotional, motion sickness” Matteo mumbled into David’s forehead. It’s been only two hours, everyone’s opened their gifts and now they’re just relaxing. David passed out on Matteo’s chest, the blonde running his hands through the boys brown hair. Georgia comes on next, by now everyone’s attention has drifted to the couple. 

Matteo situated himself, waking david up so that he could lay down. David fell back asleep in seconds, Matteo opened snapchat to take a video. He started recording while running his fingers through the boys hair. “Georgia, Georgia I love your son” The song played, Matteo always sending David this song when he misses him. 

“Baby, David c’mon” Matteo said, gently waking David up from his drunken slumber. “Was?” He groans, rubbing his eyes like a little baby. “Let’s go to bed” Matteo encouraged, “What time is it?” 

“Um, it’s 03 baby. Let’s go to bed, David” Matteo continued, “Carry me” the boy whines. Matteo can’t say no, so he picks David up, his legs wrapping around the blondes waist upon instinct. Their friends feeling like they’re intruding on something. Matteo remerges from his bedroom, everyone saying it’s late and they’re gonna head out. Everyone hugs goodbye, then peeking into Matteo’s room the see David on his phone in bed. “Bye David” Jonas says, everyone following and they girls coming over to hug him. 

Finally, the flat is quiet. Matteo makes his way to his room, and takes off his sweater and grabs himself and David some clothes to sleep in. “C’mere” Matteo asks, undressing David and helping him into some shorts and a t-shirt. Wearing just boxers, he gets into bed and kisses David several times before they fall asleep.   
  



End file.
